


This is Us

by CaptainSwanLuver



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Humor, Missing Scene, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12446096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwanLuver/pseuds/CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Emma and Killian experience important moments in her pregnancy together.  (Includes some missing scenes from 7x02.)





	This is Us

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I am mourning CS and I wasn’t all that happy with their last episode. I was especially disappointed that we never got to see any important moments in her pregnancy and didn’t get to see them with their baby. I was hoping we’d at least get a few little snippets. So that’s what fanfics are for and that’s why I wrote this one. I hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

...This is Us: Part 1/1…

Emma smiled as she finished lighting the last candle on the dining room table. She glanced at her watch. Killian would be home any minute now. She wanted everything to be perfect when she told him he was going to be a father.

They had been trying to conceive for a long time. Emma was starting to worry that they wouldn’t be able to conceive naturally and would have to explore alternatives. There had been a couple of false alarms. Emma was late, but when she took the pregnancy tests they were negative. Her doctor attributed her late periods to stress. 

There was a part of Emma that feared she might never be able to have a child with Killian. She worried that maybe she was being punished for giving Henry up all of those years ago. But Killian, always understanding, had soothed her fears, assuring her that when the time was right, they would conceive a child of their own. She wanted nothing more than to raise a child with her husband, her true love, right from the start of its life. 

About a week ago, she realized that her period was a couple of days late again. She wanted to tell Killian, but he had been so disappointed after the last two false alarms. This time, she wanted to be sure before she got his hopes up. So she took a pregnancy test and it came back positive. Two more confirmed it. Still, Emma wanted to be absolutely sure, so she had confirmed it with her doctor this afternoon. The joy she felt at knowing she was carrying Killian’s child was indescribable. She wanted to run and tell him, but she resisted. They had waited this long and she wanted it to be special when he found out he was going to be a father. 

Emma heard the front door open and then slam closed. 

“Emma, I’m home,” Killian called.

Emma smiled at the sound of her husband’s voice. Even after years of marriage, his voice still made her heart race.

“In the dining room,” she replied.

Killian appeared a moment later, a smile on his lips at the romantic dinner before him and his wife in the dress she’d worn on their first date.

“What’s all this?” he asked, placing a kiss on her cheek. “Did I forget a holiday of this realm?”

Emma shook her head and took his hand. She led him to his seat. 

“I wanted tonight to be special,” she said, as he sat down. 

Killian cocked an eyebrow and looked up at his wife. “And why is that?”

Emma moved to the hutch on the wall behind him and picked up a bottle of rum. She came to stand in front of him and placed the bottle on his plate.

“This should answer all of your questions.”

Killian looked down at the bottle of rum. A label had been printed and affixed to it that read: 

DRINK THIS FOR ME.  
I’LL JOIN YOU IN ABOUT 9 MONTHS.  
BABY SWAN-JONES ARRIVES IN FEBRUARY. 

Killian stared at the bottle, his mouth dropping open in shock. Emma scanned his face, trying to gauge his reaction. 

His gaze finally lifted to hers. “Are you…You’re...We’re having a baby?”

Emma felt tears fill her eyes as she nodded her head. “Yes, Killian, you’re going to be a father.”

“And you’re sure?” he asked.

Emma nodded. “Three pregnancy tests and my doctor confirmed it.”

A huge smile swept across his lips as realization finally dawned on him. “I’m going to be a father. We’re going to have a baby!”

Emma laughed, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto his lap. She looped her arms around his neck, as Killian’s lips met hers. They pulled back a moment later, their foreheads still touching.

“I can hardly believe this is finally happening,” he breathed.

“It was the right time, just like you said,” she replied with a smile.

Killian placed his hand on his wife’s belly. Emma covered his hand with hers. “Turns out, you were right. I do have a little pirate in me.”

Killian laughed and then kissed his wife again. “Or princess,” he whispered.

...

Killian always woke up before his wife. Life spent on the sea makes you an early riser. And in those moments before she woke, he would admire her. Admire the curve of her mouth and the softness of her skin. He’d marvel at the fact that she was his. That she had chosen him. And, now, as she neared the end of the first trimester of her pregnancy, he would stare awestruck at the tiny bump that had risen up from her flat stomach. 

She always moved a lot when she slept, so it wasn’t unusual to find her camisole hiked halfway up her torso, resting just below her breasts. He’d smile at the little bump, amazed that their love had created life, that in mere months they would be meeting their child. Eventually, his hand would slide over his wife’s bare skin and come to rest on their unborn child. This morning was no different. 

He whispered. “I can hardly wait to meet you, little one. Your mother and I already love you so much.”

And then he scooted closer to her and propped his chin up on her hip. 

“If I’m being completely forthright, your mother and I are a bit nervous at your impending arrival. We’ve never cared for an infant before. But I don’t want you to worry. If there’s one thing I know, it’s that we make quite the team, always have, and we can do anything together.”

Suddenly, he felt his wife’s fingers thread through his hair. 

“That’s right, we do,” Emma said softly. 

Killian moved his eyes up to meet hers. “Good morning, love.”

“Morning. Giving our baby its morning pep talk?”

“That’s right,” he said, pressing a kiss to her belly.

Emma laughed as her husband’s scruff tickled her skin. He moved upwards, trailing kisses all the way up her torso until he met her lips. He cut off her laugh with his mouth and then pulled back, dropping onto the pillow beside her.

They stared at each other for a long moment until Emma broke the silence. 

“We can do this, Killian. When I found out I was pregnant while I was a teenager in prison, I was so scared. I knew that I couldn’t raise a child. I was all alone and so broken. But things are different now. I have you. We have each other. And, yes, I am still scared, but in an entirely different way. Because this time I know I can raise our child and I have the comfort of knowing I will face any challenges with my husband.”

Killian smiled, as she reached out and caressed his cheek. “Aye, love. I’m frightened as well. There was a long time when I believed I had no business being a father. And for a long time, it was true. I wasn’t a man who deserved to raise another human being. But you changed all of that. You helped me find the good in me again. You made me believe I could be better and now I have everything I could have ever wanted. I know this won’t be easy. We will face many challenges, just like we always do, but we will face them together.”

Emma smiled. “I love you so much. There isn’t anyone else I’d rather go on this journey with.”

“I love you too, Swan.”

Emma found his hand and linked their fingers together. She placed their joined hands over her belly. 

“My doctor said we can find out if it’s a boy or girl at my next appointment. And soon our baby will be kicking.”

“I’ve been on the other end of your kicks, Emma. If our child has your leg strength, then I certainly don’t envy you,” he said with a chuckle. 

Emma laughed, as their hands remained joined on her belly. Her laugh slowly subsided and her expression grew serious. Killian knew that look.

“Everything’s perfect except for one thing, right?” he asked. 

Emma nodded. “I miss Henry. I want him to know he’s going to be a big brother. I want to share this time with him. But, more than anything, I need to know he’s okay.”

“Your son is strong and smart, love. I am sure he is fine.”

As if on cue, the bottle that they always kept on their nightstand came to life. Their eyes widened as a familiar voice came from the bottle.

“Help, I’ve been captured by Lady Tremaine. Send Emma, Regina, and Captain Hook.”

Emma scooted up in bed, alarm written across her face, as she took the bottle in her hands.

“Henry!” 

“He can’t hear you, Swan. It doesn’t work like that.”

Suddenly, a portal appeared at the foot of their bed.

“Henry needs our help. We need to get to him,” Emma said, fear swimming in her eyes. 

Killian placed his hand back on her belly as she began to move out of bed. 

“Emma, you need to rest. You can’t go traipsing off to some unknown realm. It could be dangerous for you and the baby,” he said.

“Killian, I am not an invalid. My son needs me. I am not going to sit here and let him fend for himself.”

“Regina and I will go.”

“Killian-...”

“If Henry knew that you were expecting his brother or sister, he would never want you to put yourself in harm’s way. He wouldn’t have called for you.”

Emma felt tears fill her eyes. “But he did. I wasn’t there for him when he needed me for the first ten years of his life, Killian. After he found me, I swore I would never allow that to happen again. I would be there for him no matter what.”

Killian brought his hand to his wife’s cheek and wiped away a tear with his thumb. “How about a compromise? Give us an hour. If we’re not back by then, you can come. Just say my name into the bottle and the portal will reappear.”

Emma slowly let out a resigned sigh. Her husband had been so overprotective since learning she was pregnant and was constantly worrying about them. They had waited so long for this baby and they would both be devastated if anything happened to it. 

“Fine. One hour,” she reluctantly agreed. 

Killian smiled in relief and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Thank you.”

Emma stroked his cheek and whispered, “Be careful.”

“Always,” he replied softly, as he got out of bed. 

... 

Hours later, Emma and Killian appeared back in their bedroom. Emma turned to her husband, but didn’t have to say a word. 

“I know, love,” he said, gathering her in his arms. 

Emma squeezed her eyes closed, as she nuzzled her face into the crook of her husband’s neck. After a few minutes of allowing his warmth to comfort her, she pulled back and met his eyes. 

“I’m scared for him, Killian,” she said. “There’s so much danger in those realms and he’s not from there. He’s already made an enemy out of Lady Tremaine. And he doesn’t possess any magic.”

“But Regina does. She will watch out for him.”

“And so will you. Well, that version of you at least.”

“Aye. There’s no version of me that would ever allow anything to happen to your boy.”

Emma stepped forward and snaked her arms around her husband’s neck. “It does make me feel better knowing that some part of you is watching out for him.”

Killian smiled. “And you, love, get to have the original.”

Emma smiled and kissed him. “Nothing compares to the original.”

Her smile faded and she brought her hand to her stomach. “I just wish we could be the complete family I’ve always wanted. I know I should be happy with what I have. I went from having no one to having parents, a brother, a husband, a son, and another child on the way. Maybe I’m just being selfish and greedy wanting us all to be together.”

“That’s neither selfish nor greedy. It’s completely normal to want the people you love altogether, especially after everything you’ve been through. And, one day, I believe you will have that, Swan. But, right now, Henry needs to find his own story. He needs to find his own true love. Imagine if someone or something had prevented us from meeting. Imagine how different things would be.”

Emma shook her head. “I don’t want to imagine that. I can’t imagine my life without you, Killian.”

“Nor I you. And that’s my point. If Henry’s true love is out there, be it Cinderella or someone else entirely, then he owes it to himself to find out. And when he’s ready, he will come back to us.”

“I hope so,” she said softly. 

Killian pulled her back into his arms. “I know it.”

…

Emma and Killian sat in the waiting room of her doctor’s office. Killian was doing a Highlights magazine to pass the time.

“Bloody hell!” he groaned, as he tapped the page with his hook. “I can’t find the fifth hidden bunny.”

Emma laughed. “You do know that’s for kids, right?”

“You know I enjoy a good hunt, love.”

“Spends centuries finding hidden treasure, but can’t locate a hidden bunny in a children’s magazine,” she said with a chuckle. 

Killian frowned. “This is utterly impossible. They must have made an error. There are only four hidden bunnies.”

Just then, a three year old girl walked over to him. She looked down at the magazine on his lap and pointed at the page. 

“Bunny!” she said with a smile. 

Killian’s jaw tightened as the little girl easily found the missing bunny. Emma had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. 

“I was just about to circle that,” he muttered.

“Emma Swan-Jones,” the nurse called from the doorway. 

Emma pulled the magazine away from Killian and handed it to the little girl. They stood and joined hands as the nurse led the way inside. 

Emma lay on the table and Killian stood by her side, still holding her hand. Dr. Nora Johnston pulled her shirt up and placed the transducer on her stomach. Soon, the monitor sprung to life and their baby appeared on the screen. Emma and Killian’s faces lit up. It would never get old seeing the little miracle they created. Or hearing the sound of their child’s heartbeat fill the room.

Killian squeezed Emma’s hand and placed a kiss to her forehead. “So beautiful,” he whispered. 

“Everything looks great,” the doctor said. “So, Mommy and Daddy, would you like to know if you’re having a little pirate or princess?”

Emma and Killian exchanged a look. They had discussed it and decided they wanted to know the sex of the baby. Meeting their child for the first time would be an amazing enough gift. They didn’t need to be surprised by its gender. 

“Yes,” Emma said with a nod.

“Aye,” Killian replied.

“Hoping for one in particular?” the doctor asked.

Killian shook his head. “All we want is a healthy baby,” he said.

The doctor nodded and then pointed to the screen. Well, Mommy and Daddy, meet your little princess.”

Their mouths dropped open as their gazes met. Emma felt tears fill her eyes, as Killian placed a kiss on her lips. 

“A little girl,” he whispered, as he pulled back, but kept his forehead touching his wife’s.

“A daughter,” she said softly. 

All that mattered was that the baby was healthy, but Emma would be lying if she said she wasn’t excited about having a son and a daughter. And the mere thought of Killian with their little girl made her heart melt.

Killian stroked her cheek. “I am sure she is going to be as beautiful and as strong as her mother.”

Emma smiled, as he brought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on it. 

The doctor grinned at them. “Congratulations.”

…

One month later, Emma and Killian were curled up on the couch together, watching a movie. Emma’s head lay on his shoulder and his arm was wrapped tightly around her. Killian’s hand rested on her growing bump. 

Suddenly, his eyes widened and he nearly jumped up off the couch. His hand pulled away and he stared at his wife. 

“Bloody hell!” 

Emma’s lips turned into a huge smile. Up until then, she had only felt the baby flutter. “That was the baby’s first kick. And you felt it.”

Killian’s shock gave way to awe. Emma pulled his hand back to her belly and laughed as the baby kicked again.

“Amazing,” he said softly. 

“Yeah, it is. Can you believe we created this little thing?”

He bobbed his head with a grin. “Well, I can certainly believe she has your genes. I knew she would have quite a kick.”

Emma smiled and reached up to stroke her husband’s jaw. “Don’t worry. I’m sure she’ll inherit a great right hook from you.”

Killian smiled and placed a kiss to his wife’s lips. 

…

“Emma?” Killian called, as he knocked on the bathroom door. “Are you alright, love? You’ve been in there for quite some time. We’re going to be late for Granny’s birthday party.”

“I’m not going!” she yelled through the door.

Killian’s brow furrowed with worry. “Why? Are you feeling ill? Open the door, Swan.”

Emma threw the door open a moment later and stood before her husband. She gestured to her belly.

“I’m not going because nothing fits me. I just started my third trimester and I’m a human blimp!”

Killian shook his head. “Emma, you’re exaggerating. You have a perfectly normal size baby bump for a woman beginning her third trimester. You look beautiful.”

She scoffed. “I don’t feel beautiful. I have to pee every five minutes, I have acne in weird places, my ankles are swollen to the size of watermelons, I’m starting to waddle, and your daughter is playing my uterus like it’s a set of bongos.”

Killian bit his lip to keep from laughing. Emma swatted his arm.

“It’s not funny!”

“I know, love,” he said, taking her hand in his and leading her to the full length mirror.

He stood behind her and took their joined hands and placed it on her belly. 

“I wish you could see what I see every time I look at you,” he whispered in her ear.

“A beached whale?”

“My beautiful wife, who is protecting our daughter and providing a home for her while she grows everyday. You, love, are making sure she grows big and strong by giving her the nourishment she requires. This lovely belly of yours is proof of what an amazing mother you already are to our child.”

Emma’s face softened and she squeezed his hand in hers. She lifted her other hand and cupped the back of his head, as she brought her lips to meet his. 

When they parted, she smiled up at him. “You always know the right thing to say to make me feel better. I don’t know how you do it.”

Killian shrugged. “Well, if I’m being completely honest, when your father learned of your pregnancy he warned me this day would come, so I’ve been prepared with that speech for quite some time.”

Emma laughed and shook her head, as Killian kissed her neck.

…

At 36 weeks, Emma was placed on bedrest. Her blood pressure was high and she was at risk for preeclampsia. Her doctor didn’t want to take any risks. 

Of course, bedrest for someone as active as Emma was proving to be a challenge. She had ceased working in the field when she began her third trimester, but she was still able to assist at the station. Now, she was stuck in bed with nothing to do. It had only been a week and she was going stir crazy. Killian had insisted on waiting on her hand and foot. He hadn’t left her side, but his overprotectiveness was beginning to drive her a bit nuts.

Emma moved to get out of bed. Killian, who was sitting in a chair by the bed, whipped his head in her direction.

“Where the devil do you think you’re going? You’re supposed to be on bedrest.”

“The bathroom. Do you mind?”

He waved his hand. “Proceed.”

Emma returned a few minutes later. “You know, you don’t need to stay by my side every minute of everyday. I’m not an invalid.”

Killian nodded. “I’m well aware, love. I also know you far too well. And if I leave you to your own devices then you will surely do as you please.”

“I’m not going to do anything to endanger our daughter.”

“I know, but you don’t believe that you should be on bedrest.”

“Because I’m fine.”

“So, therefore, I must make sure you follow doctor’s orders.”

“Okay, fine, but I’m going crazy with boredom. I’m tired of reading and watching TV. And I can only surf online for so many hours.”

Killian picked up the baby book of names. “Perhaps we should use our time wisely and revisit potential baby names.”

Emma groaned. “Really? It didn’t go so well last time. We couldn’t agree on any names. And your choices were...questionable.”

“I think Smee is a perfectly suitable name for a lass.”

Emma laughed and shook her head. “You’re crazy.”

“As is Roger and Jolly.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Roger is a boy’s name and Jolly is something you name a pet.”

“Tell that to Happy,” he muttered.

“He’s a dwarf. He doesn’t count,” she replied.

Killian sighed and crawled into bed beside her. He placed his hand on his wife’s belly. “Well, I do have another suggestion, but since you already think me mad, perhaps I should keep it to myself.”

Emma lifted her hand and ran it through her husband’s thick locks. “Tell me.”

Killian met Emma’s gaze. “Leia.”

Emma felt a smile pull at her lips. “Leia. Hmm.”

“Would you like to know why?”

“Because Henry turned you onto Star Wars and you’re proud you can actually understand and use some pop culture references now?”

Killian shook his head. “No, love. Because Leia was the name you used during our trip back in time when we attended the ball together. Things changed for us that night, Emma. We shared our first dance together and when I held you in my arms and looked into your eyes, I knew you saw me as more than a pirate. For the first time, I believed I could have a future with you. Before, it had just been wishful thinking with a healthy dose of hope. But now I could actually see you loving me.”

Emma smiled as she stroked his cheek. “I was falling hard and fast. Probably already had fallen, but I couldn’t admit it to myself yet. I did see you differently. I could see that good man that had been hidden away for so long. I could see a future with you and it scared me.”

Killian nodded. “Aye, and we still had a long way to go, but it was a turning point for us. It was the beginning of our future. And everytime I look at our daughter and say her name, I want to remember how it all began. I want to remember what made all of this possible.”

Emma felt Leia kick and Killian’s eyes widened as his hand jumped off his wife’s belly. 

She smiled as she met her husband’s gaze. “I think she approves. Leia it is.”

Killian grinned, as his lips met Emma’s. 

…

Three weeks later, Emma screamed from their bed. “Killian!” 

He came rushing in from the hallway. “What is it, love? Are you okay?”

“My water broke,” she said, as she felt a contraction course through her body.

Killian breathed a sigh of relief. “Not to worry, Emma. I’ll simply get you another glass of water.”

Emma gritted her teeth together and lifted the comforter. “Not that water!”

Killian’s eyes widened at the wet spot that was below his wife. “Bloody hell!”

“My contractions have started.”

He ran a hand through his hair. “Okay, don’t panic, love.”

“I’m not panicking. We need to get to the hospital though.”

“I’ll call 911 for an ambulance.” He glanced around the bedroom frantically. “Where is my talking phone?!”

“Killian,” Emma began calmly. “The hospital is only a few minutes away. It will take longer to wait for an ambulance.”

“You shouldn’t drive in your condition.”

She spoke through gritted teeth. “You need to drive!”

“Well, Swan, it’s true you taught me how to operate those metal contraptions and I do possess a license, but I’ve yet to use it. I’m not sure right now is-...”

“Ahhh!” she screamed, her face growing red, as another contraction ripped through her.

“Okay, love, I’ll drive,” he said.

He helped his wife out of bed. Killian grabbed Emma’s bag out of the closet and then helped her down the stairs. He tucked her into the passenger seat of their new SUV. For safety’s sake, Killian had insisted on getting it after they found out they were having a baby. Of course, Emma still wouldn’t part with her VW bug.

Killian got into the driver’s seat and took a deep breath. Emma winced, as her nails dug into the armrest. 

“The key goes in this hole,” he mumbled, as he stuck the key in the ignition. “And then you turn it.”

Killian smiled as the SUV roared to life. He stared at the steering wheel for a moment and then pushed up a lever.

“Those are the windshield wipers,” Emma grimaced.

“Of course,” he said pushing the lever back down. 

Emma groaned and reached over, putting the car into drive. 

“Go!” she bellowed, as another contraction ripped through her body. “The contractions are coming really close together!”

Killian kept his foot on the brake. “Love, perhaps you could just poof us to the hospital. It would be faster and, I’d wager, safer.”

Emma shook her head, as she took deep breaths. “I don’t think I can control my magic right now. Who knows where we would end up.”

“Fair enough, but-...”

“If you don’t start driving, I am going to have this baby on our front lawn and you’re going to have to deliver it!”

Killian shrugged. “Well, I actually have birthed a baby before. I helped a wench give birth right on the deck of my ship. It was a challenge with my hook, but you know how resourceful I can be and I am quite handy-...”

“DRIVE!!!!” she screamed.

Killian pressed the gas and proceeded to drive haltingly, stopping every few feet and never going above 5 mph. 

“Killian Jones, if you don’t start driving for real, I am going to jam that hook of yours-...”

Killian nodded, cutting her off. “Aye, Swan, say no more. I’ll drive.”

He then proceeded to floor it to 15 mph.

…

The nurse helped Emma get into bed, as Killian stood by her side. He held her hand and brushed her hair back, as another contraction tore through her. 

“You’re doing brilliant, love.”

Emma’s doctor came in and smiled at them. She performed an exam and then nodded. “It won’t be long now. You’re almost fully dilated already.”

Emma squeezed Killian’s hand so hard he thought she would break it, but he simply smiled and whispered comforting words in her ear.

Before long, it was time to push. Emma screamed, as she surged forward and Killian supported her back. She lay back, panting, her hair plastered to her forehead. Killian brushed it aside and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“You’re so amazing, Emma,” he said. “I am so proud of you.”

She pushed again, gritting her teeth together and squeezing Killian’s hook. A few more pushes and then a scream pierced the air. 

A moment later, the doctor held up their baby girl, as Emma and Killian looked on in awe. 

“She’s here,” Emma whispered, as tears rolled down her face. 

“And she is stunning, just like her mother,” Killian said softly. 

Killian cut the umbilical cord and then they placed the baby in Emma’s arms. Emma smiled at their daughter, as Killian wrapped his arm around his wife’s shoulders and placed his finger in their little girl’s tiny hand.

“Welcome to the world, Leia Swan-Jones,” Emma said. 

“Your mother and I love you so much,” Killian added. 

Emma looked up at her husband, her true love, and she felt like her heart would burst. Killian pressed his lips to his wife’s.

“You were incredible, Emma. I love you.”

“I love you too,” she said, as he swiped away a tear from her cheek with his thumb. “We’re a family,” she whispered.

Killian smiled, as he placed a kiss to his wife’s temple. “Aye, love, that we are.”

In that moment, Emma marveled at how the lost little girl and boy, who had been abandoned and broken, had somehow found each other and were now surrounded by family, their lives overflowing with love. She knew in her heart that one day soon they would all be together again and their family would only grow with time.

...THE END...  
Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I’d love to know what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
